


It's Okay Now, You're Okay

by hvcutie



Series: Starring Role [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvcutie/pseuds/hvcutie
Summary: Hansol tells Wonwoo about when they were apart.





	

Wonwoo was sitting on the couch reading his book, Chinese Cinderella, with Hansol’s head in his lap. Wonwoo was running is hand gently through the younger’s hair. Hansol spoke up, “I love you, Wonwoo.” Wonwoo smiled, “I know, I love you too.” Hansol hummed, “Like I really love you. I couldn’t imagine a day without you. I love your beautiful face that I get to wake up next to every morning. I love your wonderful voice and amazing laugh. I’m the luckiest man in the world and I don’t deserve you. I’m so excited for our wedding.”  
Wonwoo put his book down and looked into Hansol’s eyes, “You know it’s been three months since I asked you to marry me. Three months since we got back together. Three months since the first time you told me you love me. Three months and I can’t get over it. I’ve loved you for years and to have you say it so often it makes me so happy you can’t understand. When we get married this October I know we will both be in love with each other. That was something I was always worried about. I used to think that maybe we’d get married but you still wouldn’t love me.”  
Hansol wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s waist and cuddled into his abdomen, “You’re so kind. Are you an actual angel? If it weren’t for you I don’t think I’d be the way I am right now. I’m going to be honest; I thought there was no possible way that you could still love me after all I did to you. I thought you would hate me. I was so scared and I hated myself.”  
Wonwoo just played with Hansol’s hair, “I could never hate you, Jagia.” At that Hansol looked up, “Woo, can I tell you something and you’ll still love me the same?” Wonwoo nodded and Hansol continued, “When we broke up I became reckless. I started to do some stupid things. I started having suicidal thoughts. The night before you came to me, I thought about killing myself in a drunken haze. I was making my way to the train tracks, planning to meet the train there. I was so tired of living without you. It hurt me so bad, I knew how bad I hurt you and I hated myself for it more than you could ever imagine. I knew I was being selfish, but when I was really fucked up it seemed like the way to go. I’m so sorry.”  
Wonwoo held Hansol tight as the younger cried into his shirt, “Hansol, Jagia, it’s okay. What matters is that you’re okay now and you’re here with me.” Hansol laughed into Wonwoo’s abdomen, “I guess you could say that being a failure comes in handy sometimes.”  
Wonwoo looks down at Hansol, “Honey, you’re not a failure. Am I glad you failed trying to kill yourself? Yes, most definitely. But you’re so amazing. I love you so much.” Hansol continued cuddling into Wonwoo, “No matter what I’m not as amazing as you. I could write song upon song about you, but the words and melodies could never truly capture how great you are.”  
Wonwoo moved Hansol so the younger was sitting on his lap. He looked into the boys eyes. Hansol looked confused until Wonwoo chuckled and leaned into kiss him. Hansol smiled into the kiss. This was so nice and the two couldn’t be happier.


End file.
